The Haunting
by artsy0809
Summary: Isabella was winning Phineas by what she was doing. But while she was, a nightmare of a ghost has been haunting her like no other ghost has ever done. She needs to stop it. She is going through The Haunting.
1. Chapter 1

Isabella was looking around her room. She secretly had pictures of Phineas everywhere. On her walls, in frames on her tables, she even drew pictures of him in her notebooks and diary.

She thought of ways to get him to like her, or just to get him to notice her. She thought of acting different, wearing a different outfit, and maybe trying to lie to him.

The moonlight shined brightly in her room. She turned on her chandelier, and looked at all the pictures of Phineas. She sighed dreamily. When she was in her room, she was in heaven because of her Phineas pictures. But when she was doing something with him, it was beyond heaven.

There were many things that Katie told Isabella. About what Phineas might say if she told Phineas she liked him.

One thing is he could reject her. Another is he could actually go out with her. The worst possible thing Katie said was he could stop being friends with her. But Isabella doubted that would happen.

She checked the time on her purple alarm clock. It was ten, and tomorrow, she couldn't look tired in front of Phineas. She turned the light off and fell asleep.

...

Isabella shot up from her bed and did a happy dance. She had the best dream of her life.

She was a princess, and Phineas was a lone knight. A dragon kidnaps Izzy, and Phineas goes out to save her. He slays the dragon. He saves Isabella, and Isabella kisses him, and then-

"Izzy! Breakfast!" Izzy's mom shouted to Izzy. Izzy ran downstairs. She quickly consumed the bowl of cereal, took a shower, got dressed, and sprinted to the Flynn-Fletcher house.

Phineas was sitting with Ferb under the tree, doing nothing.

"How strange." Isabella quickly whispered to herself. She was hiding behind the fence. She peeked through a small hole in the fence, and saw them as still as a statue.

She straightened her hair down, fixed the bow in her hair, wiped some grass off her outfit, and slowly walked into the backyard, smiling her little smile.

"Hey Phineas. What'cha doing?" Izzy asked Phineas. He smiled at her, and stood up.

"Hi, Izzy. We're waiting for you guys. For once this summer, we have no idea what to do today. Maybe you guys could help us figure something."

Izzy thought. She paced, snapped, and stomped. She wanted to think of something before Buford and Baljeet got there because she wanted Phineas to know she was a genius or something.

Then she thought of it.

"Why don't we make trampolines!" Izzy suggested, glad that she thought of something before the two B's came.

"Great idea! Now let's get working."

Phineas and Ferb rushed to the store. Izzy sat in the yard for ten minutes, waiting for them to get back.

Then, she saw Buford and Baljeet enter the yard.

"Where is-"

"At the store getting supplies for trampolines." Izzy said, glumly.

"What's the matter?" An innocent Baljeet asked Izzy. Izzy hated how he was trying to get up in her personal space.

"It's none of your business." Izzy suddenly snapped, and Baljeet took a few steps back.

"It's personal." Izzy said, calming down. Baljeet nodded.

Finally, Phineas and Ferb returned with all the supplies. Phineas got to work with Ferb. Soon, they finished.

A huge trampoline stood before them. It had mega sized springs, a huge black net, and a big basketball hoop with a basketball.

"Everyone, here's the Mega Trampoline!"

Buford frowned.

"Your kidding me, right? How are we supposed to reach the hoop for slam dunks?"

"See for yourself."

Isabella got on the trampoline first. Isabella jumped up and down, and then she went up into the air, and slam dunked. As she was falling down, she swore she saw Phineas wink at her. She smiled, and landed.

"You get launched! Come on, it's awesome!" Izzy said to everyone.

Everyone entered the trampoline. Everyone was launched into the air at once.

Izzy decided to impress Phineas. She did flips and corkscrews. She did the splits in midair. Phineas saw her, and her mouth was completely open. She giggled, and made a slam dunk with the basketball.

When she was launched into the air, she saw a small figure on the sidewalk. It was about her age, and her height. She couldn't tell the details of the face, but she knew it was a girl. She was wearing all black. She was creeping Izzy out. The shadowy figure flipped her off, and walked away.

Izzy was uncomfortable, but continued impressing Phineas.

When their invention was mysteriously took away, they went home. Izzy was walking home, when she saw something. It looked like that figure she saw earlier, but she wasn't quite sure. After dinner, Izzy went into her bedroom.

For some reason, Izzy felt like somebody was in her room. But she ignored that thought and put her pajamas on.

She was about to fall asleep when she saw something jump out her window. Thinking that her imagination was hitting her, she closed her eyes.

That's when she felt a huge burning feeling on her chest. She lifted her shirt, which revealed the letter 'I' carved into her chest. It was bleeding like mad. She tried to scream.

But she couldn't. And she was left unconscious in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who followed my story :) So, here's your new chapter :) I'm kinda just writing down scary things for the horror genre, I'm not sure if I'm good at horror, but review and let me know ;)**

Isabella woke up at dawn, and looked down at her chest. Even though she blacked out, she could remember everything from the night before. The bloody carving in her chest, and how she couldn't scream, the burning feeling... It was all a nightmare. She lifted her shirt. The carving was still there, but it wasn't bleeding. The burning feeling was gone, too.

She decided to keep the carving a secret. It would probably do her good if she kept it a secret. She wasn't even going to tell Phineas.

She put her shirt down and stood up. She turned on the chandelier and looked at herself. Her hands were covered with blood and her arms were covered with... Ash?

She gasped and ran to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her, and turned on the sink. She washed the blood and ash off her hands and arms.

She was petrified. First, she had a carving in her chest that couldn't stop bleeding. She couldn't scream for help. Then, she blacked out. Then, she woke up at dawn to find ash that clung to her arms and blood soaked her hands.

Once she was clean, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She gasped and nearly fainted.

It was the figure from the day before.

Isabella looked around the bathroom for the figure. It was nowhere to be seen. Isabella felt her blood go cold and her body go weak with fear. She looked back at the mirror.

The figure was about her height, maybe an inch taller. It had long, jet black hair and white skin. The kind of white clouds were given. It's eyebrows were shaped in diagonal lines, which made it look angry. It's eyes were huge and complete black.

The figure smiled while Isabella shook up a storm.

Then, with a spine shivering voice, it said:

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro."

With a loud laugh, the figure left the mirror, leaving Isabella looking at her own reflection in the mirror.

Then, all the lights in the room went out. A huge boom of deafening thunder shook the room and Isabella. Then Isabella felt something slide deep into her back. A burning sensation filled her body, and she felt something ice cold and wet run down her back. She screamed. But it was not heard.

She felt her back. She could tell a buck knife was deep in her back, missing her spine.

The voice shook the room and made Isabella faint.

"Good luck, Isabella."

Then Isabella fell to the floor, left unconscious in a puddle of her own blood.


End file.
